Frosted Glass
by kataang4evs
Summary: so this this my first story thing. I want to introduce my writing style before I really got to writing this thing. please tell me what you think of the short beginning to my story. this is about Elsa from frozen and Jack frost from rise of the guardians I ship themtogether and think there adorable.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa closed her eyes trying to block out the sounds of the girl outside her bedroom door. Trying to use her most comforting words to coax her sister out of her room. No matter how hard Anna tried Elsa did not respond, Elsa was broken her parents were gone. Drowned at sea the beloved king and queen of Arendelle. Elsa opened her eyes after a few moments she no longer heard her sisters voice outside. Somewhere though, deep down inside the girl had comforted her but as quickly as she had come she had gone " I truly am all alone" Elsa whispered into the frozen air of her bedroom. Ice coated everything in the girl's room furniture was turned over and sheets were shredded from large spikes of ice. Elsa stared up at the full moon that was shining upon her through the window " why me" she asked it as if it would answer her " no one deserves to be alone every day of there lives " the tears were welling in her eyes but the froze before they hit the floor. She was truly alone and the moon wasn't going to answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elsa wasn't sure what time it was when she heard the tapping at her window. She rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up, she heard the tapping nose again this time louder than the last. Finally, she turned her attention over to the window it was covered in frost but had the most beautiful sprialing patterns along with it. Elsa dared to inch closer to her window and as she did slowly writing began to appear first a J and than an A and then quickly others letters joined until two words remained they spelled out " Jack Frost" Elsa breathed aloud. suddenly the window flew open the cold wind stung her eyes she rubbed the f and when she opened them again a pair of blue grey eyes were staring right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really like this chapter but it was taking me forever to upload and stuff so yah. really sorry for the wait got busy with the holidays alright well enjoy this chapter **

**o0o0o0o0o**

Elsa screamed, stumbling backwards until her back came in contact with the door. She grabbed the handle ready to rush out of the room. her chest was heaving , she felt rather scared of the stranger. " Hey ...whoa ..princess its ok " the boy in front of her raised his arms and motioned for her to calm down. " Who the heck are you and what the hell are you doing in my room " Elsa shrieked not trusting this kid in the least. " i'm jack, jack frost " he bowed to her " I didn't mean to startle you your majesty, I just heard that well " he trailed off as Elsa gave him the most insane look as if she was seeing a ghost although jack thought he could probably count as a ghost. The girl shook her head furiously " wait so you want me to believe that your like a Christmas fable spirit thing and that what you came to see me because you heard something about me." Jack nodded " oh well thanks because now I'm officially crazy I'm seeing things that aren't there " Elsa turned away from Jack and began to bang her forehead against the door." This isn't happening this isn't happening " she repeated to herself. " Hold up princess " Jack said he came over to the door, Elsa shut her eyes tightly continuing her pounding. becoming annoyed Jack slipped his hand against the door and Elsa's forehead came in contact with his cold skin. She gasped stumbling back on to her rear " see real person real pain " Jack stated through clenched eyes holding his hand in his palm.

God princesses were royal pains but Jack knew he had to break through to her. But how , she was freaked out but then again who wouldn't be the whole situation was rather strange. " Ok this is really happening I'm not crazy or dreaming" Elsa whispered snapping Jack away from his thoughts. " ya well that's what I've been trying to tell you for like the past five minutes" jack said rolling his eyes. " Ya well thanks for stopping by but you should go " she answered getting to her feet. Elsa walked over to her dressing table and grabbed her gloves and began to slip them on . " But I never said I was gonna leave" the boy replied , Elsa flinched " then let me rephrase that". " Get out or I'll remove you " she crossed her arms. Jack smirked " I'd like to see you try princess " he said cooly. Elsa clenched her teeth this kid was really starting to get on her nerves " get out " she snapped at him beginning to lose her patience. " Make me " he spat back , Elsa narrowed her eyes throwing one arm out in front of her and creating large ice spikes in front of Jack. They threatened to grow closer to him but before they could Jack melted them with his staff. Elsa gasped he could control the ice and snow as well. As if he knew what she was thinking he created a snow ball with spikes protruding from its sides, he threw it towards the girl. Elsa shut her eyes and waited to feel the sharp ice dig into her skin but it never did.

Jack stood in front of Elsa and when she opened her eyes he came face to face with her blue orbs. her breath came out in a white cloud in front of him. " I didn't want to fight you but I couldn't talk to you otherwise " Elsa looked down she felt her cheeks warm. " um could you give me some space" she asked biting her bottom lip. She felt him step away before she looked up again " im sorry for my... well rash behavior earlier it's just that you surprised me and I'm not very good with surprises so i " she stopped rambling though as they locked eyes again her eyes darted anywhere but his and she realized how amazingly attractive her knew visitor was this made her blush again. Keep it together Elsa she thought to herself. " so what brings you Mr. Frost I never did catch it " the boy gave her a dazzling smile " well for starters please call me Jack. "


End file.
